custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowmaster
Shadowmaster is a dark, mysterious being. Not much is known about him. He is the final boss of BIONICLE: Collision, and the main antagonist of almost every one of my stories. Biography Shadowmaster's past is mysterious. He has existed eternally, and created the 5 Deities. The Fifth Deity rebelled against him, and created the universe. He was angered, and attempted to kill him. However, he was eventually defeated when the Deuskar was used. He was badly defeated, and fled to another universe, along with Twilight, where he began to mastermind plans on how to regain his full power. He returned to the universe to influence the Element Lords to battle for the Energized Protodermis, and he also sent an asteroid to destroy Spherus Magna, chipping off a chunk of the planet. He returned to his universe once more, and hosted the Chaos Arena. He recently destroyed the barriers between several universes, causing them to collide. Alternate Universes Sometime in between the events of BIONICLE: Collision and Twisted Shadows, Shadowmaster went to several alternate universes, and, via hologram, participated in many contests. It is unknown why he did so, but it had something to do with his plan. Twisted Shadows During the events of Twisted Shadows, Shadowmaster conquered another universe. In a plan to kill the resistance, he offered them to battle in a fight to the death. Deteriorating Health Sometime after the events of Twisted Shadows, his health and sanity began to mysteriously deteriorate. When the attack on Ohmnis Nui failed, Shadowmaster attacked Sol, and threatened to kill him if he failed to carry out his orders. Death Shadowmaster eventually lead a second attack on Ohmnis Nui. While at first, his army had the upper hand, Shadowmaster willingly allowed himself to be killed for his army to retreat. His soul managed to find a host, Cortak, leader of the Ohmnis Nui army, and he killed him, using the Toa's body to further carry out his plans. Cortak In Cortak's body, Shadowmaster began launching attacks on Sol's army, to delay them from attacking Ohmnis Nui. This would allow Razek to obtain the Deuskar before the army attacked, allowing Shadowmaster to steal it. After attacking Void's army on Vulcas Nui, Shadowmaster, as Cortak, saw Razek watching the battle. He faked his death in order to follow him to Vortus, and did so, managing to steal the mask. However, Razek was able to regain the mask, and used it to send a piece of the Deuskar's pedestal flying towards Shadowmaster. This supposedly killed him, impaling him in his chest, but seeing how he faked his death twice before, Razek was unsure of this. Abilities and Traits Shadowmaster considers evil and good just words, and believes that the last battle is the only one that matters. He is very calm, even when fighting. He is also a great strategist and is very intelligent, and will not make any action before planning it first. He considers life a game of chess, and plans out everything. He is also no stranger to manipulating others to achieve his own goals. He always has his own intentions in every situation, especially when "serving" others. He hates every living being, but he still knows their values and takes advantage of their personality to further his own needs. He has a deep hatred against a certain Great Being, for reasons unknown. He trusts his servant, Twilight, but only considers him an expendable tool. Shadowmaster is very powerful. He can manipulate reality, space, and time itself. It is impossible to beat him without the Deuskar or the Omniskar, unless he allows himself to be beaten. Even then, only the strongest of beings (someone like Omega or Razek) can even handle the power of the Deuskar. It is also believed that Shadowmaster may have the power to see into the distant future, as his plan extends for thousands of years. Other than the Omniskar and Deuskar, Shadowmaster has one other weakness. This is the balance of light and dark, and so long as it is tipped in his favor, he is more powerful. However, he is weaker when the balance is reversed. This can allow him to be considered the essence of evil. It is unknown who his opposite (the being empowered by light) is. Shadowmaster knows every combat form, but prefers to use his own, custom fighting style, separated into three "stages". The first involves the use of duplications, holograms, and confusion. The second involves using the environment against the opponent. After injuring the opponent bad enough, he goes into his third "stage", involving brutally mauling the opponent and killing them. Mask and Tools The list of Shadowmaster's tools is unlimited, but he prefers his Staff of Hypnosis. He usually uses this weapon in the first and third stages of his combat style. He also has been known to use a long sword that can stun opponents and, on occasion, a harpoon that shoots multiple energy blasts. Shadowmaster's mask is the Ihonak, mask of all masks. This allows him to use any mask power, but he prefers his opponent's own mask power to confuse them. Voice Shadowmaster's voice is deep, ancient, and slightly demonic. He has a very slight British accent. As Shadowmaster's health began to fail, the accent faded and his voice became more demonic. Trivia *Shadowmaster has a true name, but so long has passed since it has been spoken, that anybody who knows has long forgotten or is dead. All that is known is that it starts with a "D". *Shadowmaster is the only one to know the names of the deities, other than the deities themselves. Category:Villains